


Touch Me, Tease Me, Feel Me Up

by juicysaurus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Arranged Marriage, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Cigarettes, F/M, Infidelity, but not graphic, okay a little graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicysaurus/pseuds/juicysaurus
Summary: And in that moment, she could pretend. Pretend that she was alright and that this moment was forever; that she could stay in his arms and ignore the world around them; that it was him and her until the end of time. She let that moment consume her, flow through her, then leave her body in one single breath. She listened to his heart beat, slightly slower than that of her own and closed her eyes. This was fine.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Touch Me, Tease Me, Feel Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> The title is very much inspired by WayV's "Love Talk"  
> IMPORTANT:  
> The "she" in the beginning refers to Sakura, as does "he" refers to Sasuke

And in that moment, she could pretend. Pretend that she was alright and that this moment was forever; that she could stay in his arms and ignore the world around them; that it was him and her until the end of time. She let that moment consume her, flow through her, then leave her body in one single breath. She listened to his heart beat, slightly slower than that of her own and closed her eyes. This was fine. 

She knew she was lying to herself, but she didn't want to think about tomorrow.....

Tomorrow he would be a married man and she would stay in the shadows. She would stand next to his blushing bride, feigning a small smile that they both knew would never reach her verdant green eyes. And she'd watch as the minister called forth the rings and how the bride would giggle, barely concealing her ripening tears. 

And she'd watch as he said his vows - in that same voice that whispered so many words of love in her ears - staring directly at her. His dark eyes would pierce her own and she would pretend that it was her in white instead of Hinata. She'd watch as he gently placed the ring on his bride's finger all while never losing eye contact. She'd have to submit and look away because his pride would never allow him to break eye contact first. 

She'd watch as Hinata's breath hitches, fresh tears dampening her cheeks and carrying her foundation as they fall. Maybe Hinata would turn around and stare at her with those opalescent eyes that seemed to know everything. Maybe Hinata would finally realize it wasn't her who Sasuke was looking at and she'd snap and scream at Sakura for ruining her marriage. But she wouldn't. Instead, she'd look so graceful that Sakura couldn't help but envy her. To look so beautiful while living in ignorance of her fiance's infidelity. She would say her vows and slip the ring on his finer. He would flinch - but nobody besides himself and Sakura would notice - and for just a moment he would look at Sakura one last time.

His eyes would ask her if this was what she really wanted. And of course, Sakura would down and avoid his gaze. 

He would not beg. He'd take her silence as a rejection, even though he already knew her true answer. And when the minister called for objections, Sakura would shake her head and hold her tongue. Naruto would look at her from behind Sasuke's form and close his eyes in pensive thought. 

To end the ceremony, Sasuke and Hinata would kiss and there would be cheers amongst the audience. Sakura would smile and congratulate them, patting Hinata's back and forcing herself not to look at his burning stare. She would not look into his eyes. She would not allow herself to see him and say something she'd regret. Instead, she'd turn to Naruto and hold his hand as he smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"We should get married next," he would jokingly say. She'd stare into his baby blue eyes for longer than what was considered appropriate. And she said something even more inappropriate.

"Okay."

He would look back at her in confusion and ask if she was being serious and she'd stare back and nod her head, a small smile pulling at her lips. But not one that would ever reach her eyes. She knew about his feelings for her. Sasuke would sometimes bring it up during their nighttime pillow-talks and she would always joke that she would marry Naruto to spite him. 

Naruto would stand up abruptly and shake his head, forcing a pained laugh.

"It's not good to joke about someone's feelings, Sakura."

"I'm not." She would be selfish. She would take his hand and drag him to the corner of the room, far from the noise and the newly-wedded couple. She'd kiss him softly on the lips. Then again. And again. 

"I believe you," he'd say. He didn't. But he loved her and he'd kiss back, all while knowing who she truly loved. But he would allow her to be selfish.

Sakura would pull back and glance behind him. She would see the furious narrow of Sasuke's eyes and the silent fire burning in them. 

She'd excuse herself from Naruto, something about using the restroom or finding some fresh air, and he'd look at her with those kind ocean eyes and scratch the back of his head.

"I'll find us somewhere to sit." He'd kiss her on her cheek and then turn around, walking in the opposite direction. 

Sakura would walk to the private bathroom and that's where she'd find Sasuke. He'd walk up to her, hands in his pocket and stop right in front of her feet. He would grab her chin and nudge her head up and make her meet his eyes. He would kiss her, with so much passion and hate and love that she couldn't do anything but grasp at his hair and kiss back just as forcibly. He'd slide his hand over her ass and squeeze with enough for to leave a bruise, while his other hand would hold her zipper and pull down. He'd rip her panties off and thrust into her and she'd cry from the pain and from the hurt and from the knowledge that this was it. He would push her onto the wall and thrust, pushing his all into her and she'd scratch at his suited back. They'd kiss and bite and spit. It was urgent, intense; it was raw, fervent desire. 

When she'd climax, he would hold himself inside her, spilling his seed into her and biting into her shoulder. And after about a minute, he'd start moving again. Except, he would be far more gentle, slow. The speed would so agonizingly soft that it would cause her to cry those tears she held back earlier in the ceremony. Yes, the second time would be full of emotion. Full of love. Because that would be the last time. He'd pull out, his seed spilling out onto her inner thighs, and he would kiss her lips. He would clean her up and whisper how he wished life would have been different. He'd adjust his suit and move to leave. 

"I love you."

"I know." 

She'd sit on the rug, hands holding her ripped dress and the soaked tissues surrounding her. She'd cry.

She'd cry for how unfair it all was. She'd cry for how she hated Hinata and how she lost the love of her life and how she did nothing to stop it. She'd cry for the memories and for the future that never was. Worst of all, she'd cry holding her belly, knowing that seven months there would be a child in the world with no father to call her own.

..... No, this wasn't fine. She glanced over to Sasuke's sleeping body next to her and blinked back the tears settling in her eyes. However, she couldn't bring herself to wake him up and ask him to cancel the ceremony. He had a far better future without her in it. He could learn to love his fiance and she could learn how to love Naruto. She would have her daughter and pretend Naruto was the father even though everyone would know the coloring wouldn't quite match up. Naruto would never ask who the father was, nor would he ever be bold enough to want to do so. 

Sasuke would know the instant he met her. He'd look at her and hold her little infant hands. And he'd look at Sakura with those pained eyes as Hinata would joyfully announce that she was expecting. Sakura would gasp and hold her hands over her mouth as Hinata would ask her to be her midwife. 

Sakura would pick up Sarada and glance at Hinata's tiny belly and wonder if her child, too, would look like Sasuke. And that would break her heart more than what she was willing to admit. 

Eventually. Hinata would give birth to her child and Sasuke would look at his newborn child and love would fill his heart. He would look at Hinata with so much gratitude and Sakura would leave the room because as much as she didn't want to admit it, she still loved him.

She'd walk over to Naruto and hold his arms and wrap them around her. She'd kiss him and breathe in his subtle cologne.

"I want another baby." She'd say gently into the crook of her neck. He'd stare at her, puzzled, but then his smile would widen and he'd pick her up and bite her cheeks. She'd swat at his face and laugh with love. Yes, she, too, would learn to love another.

.....She shook her head. It was sweet but she didn't want that. She put her hand on her belly and sighed. This wasn't fine. And she doubted it would ever be truly fine. She looked at Sasuke again. She rested her head on his chest and inhaled matching his breath.

"Sakura." She jumped up, pushing herself off his chest and accidentally bumping her ass into his groin. He groaned in pain, sucking in a deep breath.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't know you were awake." She said quickly, hovering over his head with a look of worry.

He looked at her with his dark obsidian eyes and chuckled, his strong features softening. His hand went to stroke her pink hair and he brushed the locks behind her ear. He pushed himself up off the bed onto his forearms and leaned to his side, gracefully catching her lips with his own. He pulled back.

"I'm calling off the wedding." He said suddenly, causing her to widen her eyes and jump away from his embrace. 

"What? You can't! What will your parents think?" 

"I already told them." He answered calmly, hand reaching to the nightstand where he kept his stash of cigarettes and his engraved silver lighter. He placed one on his lips, lighting it up, and took a long drag.

"They're angry, but they'll get over it. I told them that my legacy wasn't gonna end just yet, and they seemed to take it well."

"What do you mean?" He took another drag, the smoke blowing from his lips.

"I know you're pregnant." She stared at him in shock and watched the smoke fan around his face and disappear into the air. He saw the confused look on her face and continued. 

"I saw the test results. You can't hide it anymore."

"I wasn't hiding it." He rolled his eyes and put out his cigarette. The smoke lingered in the air. 

"Yes, you were. If I hadn't been home early to answer the phone, I would never have heard the doctor give me the news." He kissed her cheek, caressing her hair softly. 

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

She thought for a moment, hesitating to answer.

"No." He blinked at her and moved her gently off of him. He removed the blankets off his person and pushed himself off the bed. He walked over to the window and cracked open the panel. She blushed, looking away from his naked form.

"I'm not getting married tomorrow. I was planning on not showing up to the wedding at all and just staying here fucking you while my 'fiancee' wondered where I was, but now I have a much better reason not to go. I am going to be a father." He turned around to look at her and she blushed seeing his body glow from the moonlight. He looked so ethereal. 

"What about the future of your company?"Sakura pulled the forgotten sheets over her chest and Sasuke laid back down on the bed. 

"I could care less about the company. My brother can keep it. But I do care about you, and I'm not giving you away. Too long I let this marriage consume my mind, but now I realize that I don't want a merger. I want love. Sakura, I love you."

"I know." Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed his lips against hers. He pulled himself away and angled himself next to her soft, barely protruding belly.

"I love you, too." He gently moved himself back to face her, and fought the urge to take her right there, where she looked so ravishing carrying his child. 

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that." He said, nudging her legs open with his knee. She opened her legs, and he placed himself between them, slowly lying himself on top of her chest.

The tears piled in her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I love you, too, Sasuke. We both do." He nibbled on her ear, gently guiding his length across her slit and coating himself with her wetness. He placed himself at her entrance, slowly pushing it, leaving soft kisses along Sakura's sternum and breasts.

"How many months?" He slide himself all the way in, her ass slightly grazing the front of his balls. He waited a moment for her to adjust then began thrusting. Her core sucked him all the way in, the tightness welcoming his member. He moved his mouth across her neck, to her jawline, eventually finding its place on her lips.

"Two and a half months." He hit a particular spot that made her moan loudly against his lips. One hand found itself on the mound of her breast, pinching her nipple while the other grabbed her ass, pulling it to allow his body to align easier with hers. 

"Do you know the gender?" He grunted, his pace starting to kick up. Her moans were getting louder now, and her back arched from the pleasure. He took the hand not paying attention to her nipple and rubbed it alongside her clit, stopping occasionally to slip inside her core and tap the inside.

"No," she paused, panting as his thrusts shook her body. "But, I should at my next appointment. I think it's a girl, though." She screamed suddenly, having just reached her climax. He thrust inside her a few more times before he, too, found his end, spilling inside her, coating her insides with his hot seed. He collapsed on her, but gently so as not to hurt her belly. 

He smiled again and held her hips against his own. He kissed her, remembering the taste of her lips and the flavor of her love. The moonlight coated their bodies as they breathed in unison.

Yes, this was fine. No, it was more than fine. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I wrote a draft of this while I was at work and I kinda liked the idea so I went with it. I originally wrote it in first person but I prefer the way third person flows. If you guys liked it, let me know if I should write some more. I have some ideas but as of right now, nothing permanent.


End file.
